A Simple Trick
by pianogirl282
Summary: A one-shot where Pepper and Happy team up together to make Tony jealous. Who knows what a jealous Tony is like? Read to find out.


**I do not own Iron Man: Armored Adventures, nor do I own Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, and Happy. I love Iron Man to death, so I decided to write a one-shot on it. I hope you guys like it.**

Tony stared.

He was staring at none other than Pepper Potts.

Ordinarily, he wouldn't think of Pepper as beautiful, she was just Pepper to him. However, right now she was the prettiest thing in the whole world. She was sitting in a way that the sun hit her just right. There was just one problem… she was sitting next to Happy.

Tony felt an unfamiliar feeling. He wanted to rip Pepper away from Happy. He wanted to be the one sitting next to Pepper. He wanted to be the one Pepper leaned against with his arm across her shoulders, smiling secretive smiles at each other. But no, it was stupid Happy who currently had that honor.

Before he knew what he was doing, Tony's feet brought him to the bench where Happy and Pepper were sitting. They looked up at Tony as he approached.

"Hi Pepper," he said somewhat shy, "Happy." Now his previously warm voice had hardened and was cold.

"Hey Tony." Pepper looked amused. A cloud just passed over the park they were in. Without the warmth of the sun, it grew cooler. Pepper, wearing her usual white short-sleeved shirt and pink vest combo, snuggled more into Happy to gain heat. Happy looked down at Pepper and didn't say anything.

"Watcha doing?" Tony asked even though the answer seemed pretty clear to him.

Happy spoke for the first time. "Pepper was bored so she called me, asked to hang out, and here we are." The sun was shining again when Pepper smiled up at Happy.

"Oh," Tony wondered if asking them if it was a date would sound desperate. Suddenly a buzz disturbed the peace of the park. It was Tony's phone alerting him of danger somewhere in the city.

"Excuse me," said Tony, leaving to a more private part of the park so Happy wouldn't see him transform into Iron Man.

Pepper stared at Tony as he left, not even to glance at Happy when he said, "I wonder what that was."

"I don't know," murmured Pepper, guessing it was something to do with Team Iron Man, but still worrying if Tony could handle it by himself or not.

Tony arrived just in time to stop Whiplash from killing some innocent civilians. Tony sent a his repulsors at Whiplash, and Whiplash retaliated by grabbing Tony with his whips, and smashing Tony into a building. Tony flew and sent his unibeam at Whiplash to finish him. As Tony was about to go back to the park, Whiplash used the last of his strength to send his whips at a couple huddling under their car. The guy's arm wrapped themselves around the girl's shoulders. The sight reminded Tony of Pepper with Happy and he lost control. Tony broke Whiplash's chains before they could harm the couple and even though Whiplash obviously had no more power, Tony set repulsor after repulsor at him.

"STOP!" Tony heard someone shout.

He glanced over to see Pepper with tears running down her face. "Enough, you won, Tony. Come on, let's go back to the armory." They were silent as Tony flew with Pepper in his arms. Once they arrived, Tony armored down and sat in his chair.

"What was that? You just kept attacking and attacking even though the fight already finished. You could have just let the police lock him up, but no. You decide you should beat the crap out of_"

Tony stopped Pepper before she could continue. "Pepper, please just drop it." He really didn't know what happened. One minute he was thinking of Pepper with Happy, and then he got really angry, angry enough to take it out on Whiplash.

"No I won't drop it! What happened out there Tony?" Pepper looked concerned.

It made Tony feel good that Pepper was worried about him, but he also felt protective. He didn't want Pepper to worry unnecessarily. Then it hit him. He liked Pepper, maybe even loved her. Tony never was one to discuss feelings, so he decided to show her.

He walked over to her, took her face in his hands and kissed her. On the lips. Before she had time to react, he broke the kiss.

"I took out my anger about you with Happy on Whiplash, okay?" With that he left the armory.

The next couple of days, Tony avoided Pepper, which really annoyed her. Pepper was happy that Tony finally liked her back after all these years, but before she could talk to him, he would slip away.

Tony felt embarrassed and confused. When did he start liking Pepper? He worried she didn't like him that way, so whenever he saw her, he ran the other direction.

Pepper got fed up with his behavior. A week after the kiss and Tony's avoidance, she went to his house at midnight. She knew he would be home because there was nothing on the news about any attacks and he just finished a new suit, so a new idea wouldn't be in his head quite yet.

She quietly opened his door and slipped through it. She crept to his door and opened it.

Tony was laying on his bed, listening to some music.

"Pepper! What are you-" She marched to him, grabbed the front of his shirt, and kissed him, smothering his question.

"I like you too, you dork, so there is no reason for you to be avoiding me."

Tony laughed. "I'm sorry Pepper, I was just embarrassed about kissing you then walking away."

"It's okay. So does this like make us boyfriend and girlfriend? Cuz if two people like each other, then don't they usually start dating? Or are we-" Tony silenced her with a kiss.

"Pepper will you be my girlfriend?"

She giggled and accepted. Who wouldn't accept an offer of being Tony Stark's girlfriend-of being Iron Man's girlfriend?

The next day at school, Pepper met with Happy. "Thanks for agreeing to pretend to be my boyfriend. It worked! Tony and I are together now!" Pepper was beaming.

"Haha, no problem. It was pretty funny watching Stark's face when he thought you and I were on a date. And it's about time you got together!"

Pepper skipped over to her new boyfriend, loving the fact that he was finally hers. And it was all because of a really good friend named Happy who, even though he wasn't book smart, he sure was good at plotting.


End file.
